


"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed."

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Rimi TRESPASSES, Shakespeare Quotations, Tags Are Hard, and Himari is gay hey what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Listening to recordings of 'Shakespeare with Kaoru Seta' didn't do Kaoru any justice, Himari and Rimi agreed. Until Kaoru branched out from Haneoka, illegal trespassing was the pairs only logical course of action.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed."

Haneoka’s rooftop was showered with the suns light as Himari finished the rest of her bento. She was in a rush, but not even that could prevent her from savoring the last bites of her chocolate. She popped the last square of chocolate into her mouth, whining to herself indulgently as the sweet taste graced her tastebuds.

The lid for Himari’s bento box was fixed with a sharp click, after which Himari slotted the small box into her bag. The other members of Afterglow, who had previously been engaging in idle chit chat with each other, now locked their eyes on Himari. Their expressions ranged from Moca’s smug curiosity to Tomoe’s gentle concern, but every member of Afterglow regarded her with some level of suspicion.

“I’m just going to head off to the toilet. I won’t be long!” Himari rose to her feet, bidding farewell to her friends with a nervous grin. Going to the toilet might be an excuse to leave the rooftop early, but nothing Himari could do would explain her finishing her lunch so quickly.

Luckily, none of her friends were in a confrontational mood. They saw Himari off with an assortment of waves and goodbyes, alongside a “Have a safe trip!” from Tsugumi.

Stopping on the stairwell once she was out of her friends line of sight, Himari pulled her phone out of her bag and checked the time.

15 minutes. If everything went smoothly she would have more than enough time.

Himari leaped down the stairs until she reached the second floor, her entry to which startled a pair of students who were walking past. They glared at Himari with disapproval despite her quickly muttered apology. The experience overall served as a reminder not to run and jump through the corridors, as getting caught would make her journey through the school a lot slower.

Students were free to wander throughout the school grounds during lunchtimes but Himari still walked with a sense of unease, peeking around corners to check for teachers, disciplinary committee members or anyone she knew who might slow her down. Her journey through the school’s plain hallways were mostly uneventful but rounding the corner to see a disciplinary committee girl walking towards her with a stern expression gave her the scare of her life. She stammered a quick apology through panicked breathing as the gray-haired girl walked past in confusion.

After a few minutes of walking Himari reached the front entrance to Haneoka, the room before it lined with rows of plain metal lockers. Students lined up at intervals along the rows talking to their friends or withdrawing their belongings. Everything Himari needed was already in her bag, so she continued straight past the lockers and out into the school courtyard.

Haneoka’s courtyard was the second place Himari would want to spend her lunches at if the roof was ever inaccessible, with neat lawns for sitting and lots of benches to perch on. The main road lay just beyond the entrance archway, but Himari hesitated before making her way towards it.

She looked at all the students walking, talking and eating their lunches. One student was doing all three at the same time, which distracted Himari for a second as she looked on in amazement. After the student had passed her eyes returned to the tarmac in front of the school.

Walking up to the entrance archway would look suspicious, right?

Himari made her way towards the entrance carefully, looking around in all directions to check for any students who were way too interested in her actions. She didn’t have time to waste wondering about what people would think of her. Upon reaching the arch she hesitated for a second, looking around again and listening for any sounds.

She heard a light wheezing noise from the other side of the wall. Himari took a second to comment internally on how cute it sounded, before realizing who it might be. Leaning forward and looking up and down the pavement confirmed her suspicions.

Rimi Ushigome was stood huddled next to the wall, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees as she struggled to keep herself upright. Himari’s cry of “Rimi!” almost shocked her into collapsing onto the floor, but after recomposing herself with a few deep breaths she returned Himari’s bright smile.

“Himari-chan! I’m so… glad to see you…” Rimi wheezed appreciably.

“Gosh Rimi, you haven’t run all the way here, have you?” Himari gently gripped Rimi’s shoulders with her hands, hoping to provide what stability she could. As Rimi held onto to Himari for support, Himari got front seat tickets to view Rimi’s sleek black hair, the adorable little curls on the sides of her head, her deep red eyes and her irresistible airy breaths-

Himari shook her head dramatically, pushing those thoughts away. Perhaps she was just excited to hear from Kaoru, who could usually bring out a very… romantic side of her. Wasn’t that why Rimi was here? Listening to recordings of Kaoru’s voice on Himari’s phone didn’t do the real person justice.

“Himari-chan?” Rimi questioned. Her slight head tilt rested in opposition to Himari’s drastic shaking.

“Don’t worry about me Rimi! Are you ready to run again?” She pulled her phone out of her bag, her eyes widening at the time. “We’ve only got 5 minutes?!” she continued, her eyes drifting upwards to meet Rimi’s as she processed her shock.

“In that case… it would be best if we set off. Can you lead on?”

“Of course Rimi! Let’s-“ Himari halted halfway through pivoting on her feet, her attention entirely focused on Rimi’s outstretched hand. “Do you want to… hold hands while we run?”

Rimi nodded, the curls on both sides of her head shaking cutely in parallel. “If you feel comfortable. It might help us stay together as we move.”

“O-Ok! I’ll lead us to the girls toilets on the 2nd floor! We can hear the broadcast from in there and lock ourselves in a cubicle if need be!” She stretched her hand out behind her and felt skin brush against skin as Rimi’s hand entwined with hers.

Himari’s face flushed a deep pink, and her heart started thundering in her chest. After mustering the courage to take a glance over she shoulder, she saw Rimi in a similar situation, though her blush seemed more intense than hers. After sharing an awkward nod with Rimi, Himari turned around and started to put one foot in front of the other.

Gosh, Kaoru must be having an effect on her already. Recordings of her voice were one thing, but they could never compare to the anticipation or feeling of listening to her voice in person.

The pair raced past the courtyard and through the entranceway, paying no mind to the eyes and words of confused onlookers. The dark brown of Hanasakigawa’s school uniform easily stood out against the grays of Haneoka’s, so Rimi being noticed seemed inevitable. All that mattered was getting there as fast as possible. They couldn’t miss the broadcast now!

Himari stopped at the base of the stairs to let Rimi catch up and register their presence, after which they continued their sprint up the stairwell. Himari’s legs felt like lead after she had reached the 2nd floor, making her feel thankful that they didn’t need to climb any higher.

Making a quick left, the pair continued running, speeding up as the white door of the 2nd floor bathrooms finally entered their field of vision at the end of the hallway. Himari didn’t have time to worry about what would happen if the bathrooms were occupied, as the sensation of slamming into a girl walking down the hall snapped her out of any thoughts.

She spluttered a frantic apology to the angry girl as she rose to her feet, sparing a glance at Rimi as she did so. Rimi had remained on her feet, her hands firmly grasped around Himari’s, prompting Himari to feel a great sense of pride. Said pride was absolutely due to the feeling of shielding Rimi from harm and the nagging thoughts in her mind screaming about her hand contact with Rimi weren’t relevant in the slightest.

Upon reaching the white door, Himari pushed it open with all the force she could muster, holding it open for Rimi with one hand. She firmly shut out the commotion from outside before turning her attention to the bathroom itself. Luckily, no one was in the bathroom at all; the sinks, rectangular mirrors and the row of four stalls left unoccupied and pristine. The pair opted for the first stall in the row. Himari held the door open for Rimi, who replied with a ‘thank you’ laden with shaky breaths, before Himari made her own way in and locked the door behind her.

The cubicle wasn’t cramped, but there still wasn’t much space to maneuver around. The walls of the cubicle were plain and drab, drawing the users eyes to the white, tiled floor. Rimi dropped her bag on the floor and pushed herself up against the side wall, folding her arms around her stomach as she caught her breath. After locking the door behind her, Himari leaned back against the door and did the same thing. No matter how much oxygen Himari took in, she never seemed to calm down.

She was alone in a cubicle with Rimi.

The nagging thoughts resulting from this development hit Himari like a tidal wave. She was splashed by Rimi’s airy breaths and sweet Kansai dialect, and quickly found herself stranded in her eyes as they sheepishly met Himari’s.

Himari was too busy battling the storm brewing inside her brain to notice that Rimi had moved from her resting position. By the time she composed herself somewhat Rimi had closed the toilet lid, presenting the white seat to Himari with one hand as her eyes darted towards the floor.

“Do… you want to sit here to rest?” she breathed.

“You’ve run… all the way from Hanisakigawa. I think it would be better if you took the seat.”

“I feel fine Himari-chan. I insist.” She presented the seat to Himari again for emphasis.

Himari relented, lowering herself down onto the seat slowly. She locked her hands together on her lap and started intently at them, not wanting to focus on the girl standing silently next to her.

Rimi deserved to sit down too, right?

“Rimidoyouwanttositonmylap?” Himari muttered quickly.

“W-what?!” Rimi squeaked.

Himari didn’t raise her head, instead opening her palms and patting her lap. “If you… sit on my lap… then we can both sit down.”

After Himari mustered to courage to look up, she was greeted by Rimi’s face illustrating every possible shade of crimson, after which Himari felt heat rise to her cheeks. Something about the several seconds of eye contact that followed between the pair convinced Rimi to nod in agreement.

Moving to the side of the toilet, Rimi turned around and lowered herself down onto Himari’s knees, sitting as if she was on Santa’s lap. The pairs eyes met for a few seconds before dashing in opposite directions; Himari’s eyes desperately probed the ceiling while Rimi’s turned downwards, adjusting to look at the floor when she realized she was staring at Himari’s chest. Himari could feel Rimi trembling as she perched.

The tension in the cubicle was overwhelming. When a rich, soothing voice started to resonate through the room, Himari breathed a sigh of relief.

_“Greetings, my little kittens. Are you enjoying your meals? Our fleeting time together has finally arrived.”_

Himari straightened up, her mouth widening into a wide smile. “K-Kaoru-senpai!”

Rimi said nothing. She had stopped trembling.

_“Welcome to ‘Shakespeare with Kaoru Seta’, where I get a to spend a fleeting moment you with, my dear little kittens… I hope you enjoy the show.”_

Himari looked up, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Whether she was performing to her in person or addressing her from another room, Kaoru was always someone to revere.

_“Today I will be enlightening you all with the bard’s wonderous words of love. Being influenced by such fleeting words of passion truly is the best way to spend a meal, after all.”_

“Love?”

Himari looked back down at Rimi and tilted her head. Rimi’s voice was barely audible.

_“Hear my soul speak. Of the very instance I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service.”_

Rimi took a deep, shaky breath and raised her head. “Himari-chan, you mentioned before… that Kaoru-san inspires those who are least brave to… take action on their feelings right?”

Himari nodded tentatively. “I remember saying that on Valentine’s Day.”

_“A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make’s love known.”_

“I need… I need to be brave Himari-chan! I can only bring myself to do it in one weak way but I just… need to tell you how I feel!” Rimi turned to Himari with wide, determined eyes.

The thought of ‘Kaoru-senpai only usually says one quote?’ went uncommented on in Himari’s mind. All of her attention was focused on Rimi.

_“I’ll make my heaven in a lady’s lap.”_

Rimi started to straighten up, closing her eyes and the distance between Himari’s face and her own. Himari could feel her warm breaths on her face.

Eventually, Himari felt Rimi’s lips grace her own.

_“I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.”_

Himari’s first kiss only lasted for a few seconds. It was a quick, chaste peck, but it was enough to make her own lips feel tingly. Rimi’s lips tasted sweet, reminiscent of the chocolate she loved so much.

Himari’s heart started thundering in her chest. She wanted more.

_“Her passions are nothing but the finest part of pure love.”_

“I’m sorry Himari-chan,” Rimi drew back and looked down, not daring to meet Himari’s eyes. “I probably just made you uncomfortable!”

“No you didn’t, Rimi. Its fine. Actually…” Himari leaned in closer. “I want more.”

Rimi rose her head, gracing Himari with wide eyes and a slowly widening embarrassed grin.

_“I would not wish any companion in the world but you.”_

As Rimi started straightening up again, Himari began leaning down. She wrapped her hands tenderly around Rimi’s waist to guide and stabilize her as Rimi shut her eyes again.

As their lips met, Rimi relaxed and leaned on Himari as she took in the rewards of her bravery. In contrast, Himari hungrily tightened her grip around Rimi, indulging in something she should have realized and admitted she wanted long ago.

_“I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is that not strange?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few days before the new pico episode came out, but that episode inspired me to want to make this even more! That episode is probably my favourite one to date, I appreciate and care immensely for two ~~simps~~ gays. I might be in a HimaRimi phase at the moment oof. I was originally planning to follow up the last scene in the bathroom with them leaving the school (a process which would definitely have involved Hina), but ending it the way I did just seemed right.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
